In the context of displaying information, U.S. Pat. No. 8,260,482 describes a method for displaying information of a motor vehicle, the motor vehicle having at least one mode for automatic driving. For this purpose, the motor vehicle has at least one display unit, on which a state of the system is displayed. Information is thus displayed, for example, to indicate whether the system is at all currently able to ensure automatic driving or not. Furthermore, an indication is displayed if the vehicle is currently operated in the automatic driving mode. If the system detects that the driver must again take over the vehicle, then the driver is prompted acoustically or visually to take over the vehicle. For this purpose, the system must ensure that the driver detects the takeover request. This problem is also encountered in machines that must be monitored or also in airplanes equipped with auto-pilot. Particularly in situations where the user is occupied with a mobile terminal device (such as for example a smart phone or a tablet PC), a visual perception of a takeover request is no longer ensured.
Example embodiments of the present invention are based on the technical problem of providing a method and a device for displaying information of a system, in which a user who is occupied with a mobile terminal device is nevertheless reached reliably by way of information technology, as well as of creating a computer program product for carrying out the method.